Sleepwalking
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Nightmares and violent shapes, state of dreaming has left me numb... blue eyes and wandering lips, true lies through fingertips..." A night that was supposed to be fun turned into absolute chaos for Carly. With secrets barely hidden in the shadows, can she and the others piece together the truth or will they forever remain sleepwalking through lies? (Slightly AU to Black Velvet)
1. Chapter 1

She kept on, despite the pain… she ran through the storm.

16 year old Carly Jade De Santa hated herself right now, she didn't feel right beating him to a bloody pulp… but she kept thinking back to the pain inflicted on her from what happened… and what would've happened.

It was as she did stop to call 911 and report herself that a car hit her and knocked her into unconsciousness.

Carter Missildine bolted from it and ran to her, crouching down… a look at the light brown hair confirmed who he had hit.

"Oh no… what have I done?" Carter asked. "I hit my niece!"

Carter took his jacket off and tied it around Carly's broken left leg, Carly letting out a painful gasp as her eyes snapped open and Carter rushing back to her and stroking her hair.

"Carly, are you alright?" Carter asked. "I'm really sorry, Violet…"

"I know… Uncle Carter, something… something bad happened tonight…" Carly manages to say, Carter seeing that her black lace cropped bustier top was ripped up and the button on her black skinny jeans was missing.

"Oh no… who did this to you?" Carter asked.

"I… I can't remember his name… all I remember him yelling and then I grabbed something and hit him… I think he's dead…" Carly says, her arms wrapping around her injured rib cage as Carter dialed 911, trying to keep Carly conscious.

Before she lost consciousness again, she heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle.

"Carly!" Johnny yelled as he ran over to them, crouching down next to her.

"It was an accident!" Carter says.

"With this weather, yes… but who left these bruises on her?!" Johnny says, putting his jacket on Carly.

"She told me that someone attacked her… and she claims that she killed him." Carter explained, looking down at his niece.

Blake Rose and Jade Knight looked up from the taxi they were in when it stopped and saw an ambulance.

"Damn, someone got fucked up!" Jade says.

"Yeah, it's horrible out here in this weather." Blake agreeing. "I hope that nothing's gonna happen to us when we find my Daddy and Uncle Michael."

"I hope so too." Jade says as they emerged from the taxi to get a closer look… and Blake screamed in horror when she saw who was on the stretcher.

"Blake… is that really you?" Carter asks, Blake in a trance as she examined Carly's injuries… the compound fracture was consistent with being hit with the car but the bruises were from fists.

"Oh my God!" Blake said shocked, still looking at Carly's injuries.

"She didn't say who it was… just that she fought back." Johnny says, watching Carly's upper body rise and fall with the breathing but that was the only sign of life in her.

When Carly woke up in the ER, her vision was blurry but one person stood out from the black hair.

"Blake?" Carly says as her vision cleared.

"Hi, Carly Jade." Blake greeted softly.

"I missed you… so much, cousin." Carly says as the two hugged… and Carly letting out a painful cry as Blake hugged her too tightly.

"Sorry…" Blake said, once she finally let go.

"It's okay… everything just…" Carly says, Blake noticing one more thing… bruises that matched handprints on Carly's wrists.

"What happened to you?" Blake asked, hugging herself. "Did someone hurt you in a bad way?"

"He tried to… I wasn't gonna let that happened and fought back…" Carly says as it all flashed back to her…

" _Ethan, stop!" Carly yelled, shoving him back… and Ethan backhanding her across the face before lunging at her again, ripping her shirt._

" _Just let me do it, come on!" Ethan yelled as he bit her shoulder too hard._

 _Carly screamed and kicked him off before he could bite her again… but it made him angrier._

 _Without warning, Ethan slammed his fists into Carly's body… before reeling back as he had been hit hard, Carly holding an ashtray in her right hand before she clobbered him repeatedly…_

"Older guy… senior at the school…" Carly says.

"Oh… you're not alone, Carly." Blake said. "I too was hurt, but… in a different way."

"Pain is pain… and once it hits you, it hurts… he didn't rape me but I trusted him…" Carly says as tears fell. "And he betrayed me…"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Blake reached out and grabbed a box of tissues for Carly, as she gave a few to her. "Sometimes… I don't trust people, even though they seem nice at first. Just how my mom did to me, except for my friend."

Carly brushed her tears away and felt a hand on her back, seeing Johnny before he pulled her into his arms, Blake, Carter and Jade heading into the hallway and seeing Michael dragging Lunch and Max in.

"Girls, you both were drugged, you need a doctor… and where's Carly?!" Michael says, Lunch remembering having seen someone run out the door in her drugged state.

"I told you, it was an accident!" Camari says as Sam looked at her with her mouth bleeding.

"How did you mistake me for our crazy ass dad?!" Sam yells.

"What the hell?!" Michael says when he saw Blake, Sam seeing her as well as the others.

"Uncle Michael?" Blake said surprised, before wrapping her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her small body, until he truly realized who it was.

"Wait?" Jade pointed to him. "That's him. The movie lover guy?"

Blake let go of her uncle and she nodded. "Yeah, this is him."

"Have you seen a small girl? 5ft tall, light brown hair, violet eyes, three tattoos?" Michael asks.

"She's in here, Michael." Carter said, opening the door to Carly's hospital room.

"Dad?" Carly says as Michael ran in and the two hugged, Sam and Camari running to the room.

"Holy fuck… they're alive…" Sam says.

"Someone beat her up to a pulp…" Camari says quietly.

Sam jumped as her phone rang and looked at it, seeing Trevor's number before letting it go to voicemail. She and Camari walked in, the others following and Carly looking at Sam as if she was trying to remember her.

"Give yourself some time…" Sam says quietly before looking at Carter. "How the hell did you not die?"

"Long story, Sam." Carter says, Carly leaning over the gurney and throwing up in the trash can from the Narcan shot the doctor gave her, Johnny holding her hair back as Lunch turned to Max.

"Son of a bitch… he drugged her too." Lunch says quietly.

She felt terrible, she helped Carly dress up for the party… and now it had turned into a party from hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ludendorff, 2001…**_

 _Ethan's ears perked up when he heard screaming and ran to where it was, finding 4 year old Carly with her left knee bleeding and crouching down to her._

" _Ethan, I can't see!" Carly says painfully, blinded by the snow in her eyes._

" _It's okay, cousin, I've got you." Ethan says, helping Carly up as Carter ran to them with Blake following._

" _Carly?" Blake said._

" _What happened to you?" Carter asked Carly before asking his son the same thing._

" _We were playing and got separated from each other… Daddy, she can't see." Ethan says, Carter picking Carly up in his arms._

 _Carly slowly blinked the melting snow away and her vision cleared, seeing her uncle's green eyes._

" _Wait… where's Jade?" Carly asks, looking for her's and Blake's friend._

 _Ethan ran through the blizzard, returning with a frightened Jade._

" _Someone tried to take me with them!" Jade says as she cried, her and Blake hugging._

" _I got scared too, Jade when I couldn't find you." Blake said._

 _The five reached the Grant house, Macey running to them._

" _What happened?!" Macey asks, carefully taking Carly into her arms as Carter held Blake._

" _Someone separated the trio from each other…" Carter says as Macey patched up Carly's knee._

" _Aunt Macey, what if he comes back?" Carly asks, Macey lightly cupping Carly's small face in her hands and brushing her tears away._

" _It's okay Violet, he won't… I promise." Macey says gently, holding Carly in her arms…_

 **Present time…**

When Carly woke up again, it was morning and her leg was in a cast and traction device, Carly looking around sleepily as Blake sat down next to her.

"Hey, sleepy head." Blake greeted.

"I felt like… I was back in the snow last night… with the storm." Carly says as she coughed slightly, the storm having given her a cold.

"Please don't remind me about Ludendorff… I wanna forget about it, but not the good stuff though." Blake said, before feeling Carly's forehead. "You are a little warm, Carly Jade."

"Yeah… I'd barely kicked a cold before last night. But I do remember bits of the good times… that one night we climbed up that tree to hide from Brad while he was watching us." Carly says, Blake running a washcloth under cool water and putting it on Carly's forehead.

In the hallway, Carter called Norah.

"Is she okay, how bad are her injuries?!" Norah asks.

"She was attacked by some random guy at a party... but something else happened to her which is hard to explain, honey." Carter explained.

"Carter, what happened?" Norah asks.

"I accidentally ran her over." Carter says.

"What?! Carter, how could you not see her? You ran over your own niece?" Norah asks, horrified.

"Honey, you have to understand… I didn't see her. It was raining so hard, I barely saw her and I've gone and broken her left leg." Carter explained to his wife over the phone.

"It was an accident, I understand… she's alive, that's a good thing." Norah says.

"It is… I'm worried though, something else ain't right. Have you heard from Ethan?" Carter says.

"No, I haven't heard from him, since last night." Norah said. "He didn't return home. Not even for breakfast."

"That's not like him at all." Carter says.

Walking back down the hall, Johnny stopped when he saw someone trying to leave a room and stopped him.

"I don't like hospitals either but you're hurt badly!" Johnny says, Ethan's head snapping up at that. "I saw you with Carly one day."

Ethan backed away, glaring at Johnny.

"So what, she's my cousin. That's all." Ethan said.

"She's here… what did you-" Johnny starts to say, Ethan trying to punch him but Johnny grabbed his fist. "You only get one warning, Ethan! Tell me the truth!"

"Me and her just talked that's all. Is that all the questions?" Ethan asked.

"She's got injuries consistent with an assault, Ethan! Cracked ribs, bruises, a concussion! What happened, did you do it?!" Johnny says angrily.

"What makes you say I've done it?" Ethan asked.

"She described her attacker as someone she trusted!" Johnny says, Ethan rolling his eyes.

"She trusts a lot of people, and even you biker boy." Ethan said.

"I'd never hurt her, she's my friend!" Johnny growled.

"Friends you say you are... but I bet that she's a little whore just like her mother." Ethan said.

Carly and Blake jumped when they heard screaming and glass breaking, Carly trying to get up but Blake stopping her.

"Fucking friend you are huh?! Hurting her after drugging her?!" Johnny yells, Carter and Michael breaking up the fight as Jade, Max and Lunch ran in and closed the door.

"What the hell is Johnny doing, trying to kill him?!" Carly asks.

"Yo, hipster, I saw him fighting against some senior hottie." Jade said to Blake.

"Was that how you described your attacker?" Blake asked Carly.

"Yes… doesn't mean I want him dead…" Carly says as Carter dragged Johnny into the room.

"Didn't you hear what he called her?!" Johnny asks.

"It doesn't mean that you attack my son like that!" Carter said, Blake looking confused.

"Dad, you have a son?" Blake asked.

"Right, the seizures, you don't remember Ethan…" Carter says, Carly turning pale.

"No fucking way…" Carly says as she started putting it together, Carter seeing pure horror in her eyes. "It can't be the same Ethan!"

"Who's Ethan?" Blake asked.

"Wow, after ten years, ya still don't remember him…" Jade said quietly.

Carly pulled herself up, ripping the IV out and blood pressure cuff off before heading into the hallway, seeing Michael, Camari and Sam forcing Ethan to sit down.

"That bastard tried to kill me!" Ethan shouted.

"And you drugged and tried to rape his friend, which sent her into the storm! So I say that makes him even!" Sam yelled in rage, slapping Ethan.

Ethan looked over, seeing Carly hobble over to them and look right at him in rage.

"What in the hell did I ever do to you?!" Carly growled, her left hand tightly gripping Ethan's right ear and making him scream for a few seconds.

"Bitch, let go!" Ethan growled. "Or maybe you want another fist against that small ribcage of yours!"

"It takes a true lunatic to hurt his own… much like Trevor!" Carly snarled, a hard slap across Ethan's face being her response after that. "So in your eyes, I'm a whore like Amanda?!"

"Yeah, I mean look at you and your eldest sister, Tracey." Ethan said. "Both of you got that from your slutty mother."

"Tracey does… I was pushing you away because I wasn't ready for anything like that. I just wanted you to stop hurting me! Or do you think you didn't do anything wrong?!" Carly says, Ethan seeing Johnny run over and pull her to him, one arm securing around her back and the other around her upper body.

"Well, look who's back… Is biker boy ready for another fight with me or is he ready for another round with Carly?" Ethan smirked.

"Protecting her… look at her, look at what you did!" Johnny said angrily, Carter and Michael guiding them back to the room… and Carly breaking down, burying her head into Johnny's torso as she cried, Blake rubbing her hand up and down Carly's back to comfort her.

"Carly, be strong okay…" Blake said. "Even though, I can't remember him… it's better that I leave it like that."

Carly let Johnny help her into the bed and the doctor reset everything, Carly and Blake hugging.

"It's gotten crazy without you here, Blakey." Carly says, calling Blake by her old nickname.

"And it's been crazier without you, my dad, Uncle Michael and the others, C Jadey." Blake said, calling her by her old nickname as well.

Carly let the sedative take her into sleep, Johnny kissing her on her forehead as Blake noticed the hearts entwined tattoo… the smaller one was cracked but designed to be stitched, the bigger one undamaged.

She wasn't the only one with tattoos. She looked down at her right wrist to see her name in cursive inscribed in black ink.

"I've known her for about two years… she opened up about the botched bank job one night, how Brad got shot." Johnny says, Blake nodding.

"She couldn't hold it in anymore…" Blake says.

"Most of her memories are scattered from a car crash…" Johnny says, Blake seeing the scar through Carly's right eyebrow.

"Yeah, I noticed… I was in a car crash too, but I survived it, just like Carly." Blake said, before touching her left eye that had a small scar underneath her eyelid.

 **Meanwhile…**

"How could you do that to your cousin, damn it?!" Carter hissed, Ethan looking at him.

"Do you see what she's turned into, Dad?!" Ethan asked.

"I can't believe you, how could you do this?! Ethan Missildine! You're twenty years old and still in high school. Your sister, Blake returned and now I'm worried about about of them…" Carter explained.

"Carly's hanging around someone who's in his late 30s and in a biker gang, why aren't you worried about that?!" Ethan asks.

"Cause I trust him. If your sister Blake finds someone who's just like him. Hell, I'll let her date whoever, instead of someone who'll hurt her like you hurt Carly! I expected you to be an adult, but you fuckin' hurt your cousin and I won't let you around her or Blake ever again." Carter explained.

Carter shoved Ethan away and went to check on Carly, resting his hand on the left side of her face as she slept.

"I'm so sorry, Violet… I swear I didn't want him turning out like this." Carter says, Carly stirring in her sleep but Carter lightly stroked her hair to soothe her back into it.

"Guys… watch out, there's someone with a rifle…" Carly muttered in her nightmarish sleep, Carter taking her into his arms and hugging her.

"Sleep doesn't bring her any peace." Carter heard, looked and saw Lunch.

"Has anyone tried to get her help with it after the accident?" Carter asks.

"It wasn't help but her mother tried to have her put in a mental institution, trying to get rid of her… Carly's not insane, she's scarred up from years of trauma." Johnny says after walking back in.

"Damn her…" Carter said, looking back down at sleeping Carly.

"Amanda's become a raging bitch, she's more worried about where to find her latest fuckbuddy and daytime drinking." Michael says, sitting down on the other side and lightly rubbing Carly's right arm as Blake noticed the small stars on Carly's wrist.

The stars reminded her of the ones from Ludendorff, the ones they could see clearly… now she wished she could forget what had happened there.


	3. Chapter 3

When Carly woke back up, she saw Selena in the room.

"Why are you here?" Carly asked.

"I can't find Lynnette!" Selena says, Carly seeing that it was a little past noon.

"Won't find her clear headed at this time. I've had a night from hell, I can't keep track of Lunchables." Carly says, Selena snatching the remote from Carly as Carly tried to alert hospital security. "Steve's interrogation techniques have rubbed off on you."

"Where is my daughter?!" Selena growled, Carly narrowing her eyes.

"You're so concerned, why are you here hassling me?! Fuck off!" Carly says, Selena being pulled away by Michael.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Michael growled.

"My daughter is missing!" Selena says.

"With a mother like you, Lunch is most likely hiding now! And after the hell my little Carly went through last night, she doesn't need you screaming like a banshee!" Michael says, Selena pushing him away and leaving and Michael sitting next to Carly.

"No wonder Lunch is high or drunk most of the time, Selena's a raging bitch. And things will only get crazier when Steve becomes Lunch's stepfather." Carly says, Michael lightly stroking her hair.

Carly's fever was long gone but the others still heard the chest rattling cough and some sneezing every now and then.

"Kiddo, I'm so sorry… I wish I had been there to protect you from him." Michael says.

"Dad… this isn't your fault, it's Ethan's… he just didn't want to back off." Carly says as Michael pressed a kiss to her forehead.

But she knew something was bothering her dad… she knew him too well.

"With Blake and Jade here… makes me wonder if something happened to Macey." Michael says.

"Blake explained that… Macey had turned abusive, I'm worried Macey stopped taking her Lithium." Carly says, faintly remembering that she had once seen a prescription bottle for Lithium in Macey's name.

Having heard this, Carter walked in and carefully helped Carly sit up.

"When was the last time you heard from her, Violet?" Carter asks, Carly starting to explain…

 _ **9/23/11, 11:45pm…**_

" _Pick the fucking phone up!" Carly growled, the phone call going through. "Blake!"_

 _But instead of Blake, it was an enraged Macey on the other end._

" _The fuck are you doing, calling after seven years?!" Macey growled._

" _Macey, put her on the phone! I need my cousin's help!" Carly says, Macey laughing humorlessly. "What have you done to Blake, you bitch?!"_

" _She's busy now, Carly… forget about her, like you already haven't done that!" Macey snarled._

" _No wonder Uncle Carter left. He should've taken the kids with him, they'd be better off! You're off your damn meds, aren't ya Macey?!" Carly says, further angering Macey._

 _The phone line went dead, Macey having callously hung up after hearing taser shocks and screaming…_

 **Present time…**

"She acted like I was the problem, calling for help when I needed it…" Carly says, Carter resting his right hand on the left side of her face.

"Has Blake told you anything about this?" Carter asked.

"I haven't asked her much about it… it just worries me that something happened. For…" Carly says before seeing Blake and Jade walk in. "Hey…"

"Hi, everyone." Blake greeted.

"Wassup?" Jade said.

"Well, I feel like inciting a jailbreak from here." Carly says, the others chuckling slightly.

"You need to stay in bed, Carly Jade." Blake said, crossing her arms before wincing at the pain from her stomach bruises.

' _I know broken ribs when I see them.'_ Carly thought before feeling her earbuds being placed into her ears and hearing _Don't Walk Away_ by The Chain Gang Of 1974 playing.

Carly relaxed a bit, Blake seeing _'Get better soon, Darlin'.'_ written on Carly's light purple cast and knowing it was Johnny's handwriting.

Outside in the hallway, Max saw Lunch stumble out of the bathroom and caught her from falling.

"You get high in a hospital bathroom while our friend was nearly dead?!" Max hissed.

"So what?… I need a fuckin' reliever after seeing my bitchy mom… and if she knows I'm here, Stevie will be on my ass…" Lunch said.

"You're a crazy little-" Max starts to say, stopping when she saw Ethan's ex show up. "Why are you here?"

"Where's your friend? The one I tried to warn?!" The girl asks.

"You tried to warn C Jadey about that creep and you're just telling us now?!" Max shrieked in anger, grabbing the girl by her arm. "What's your name?!"

"The hell is going on over here?!" Johnny asks after running to them.

"Check your phones if y'all want answers!" The girl hissed after Max let her go, Max checking her phone.

She clicked on the link… and a video immediately played, one of Carly dancing on a table as _Slow Ride_ by Foghat played… the video ended when Ethan pulled Carly off the table.

"You both set her up!" Max screamed, punching the girl in rage as the screaming sent Blake into the hallway to break up the fight.

"The hella's going on out here?!" Blake demanded.

"She and Ethan set Carly up to be attacked!" Lunch yelled, her high starting to wear off.

The girl left… and found Ethan.

"They know now."

Ethan's head snapped up in shock.

"What the fuck, Chloe?!" Ethan yelled.

"They were gonna find out at some point, someone sent that video of Carly dancing on the table to everyone's phones!" Chloe says angrily.

"Now what?! That was meant to blackmail her!" Ethan says.

"Kidnap her?" Chloe suggested halfheartedly, Ethan starting to think.

 **The next day…**

Upstairs and cleaned off the best she could before getting dressed, Carly let Johnny help her sit down and towel dry her hair, which Blake saw when she walked into the room.

"Hello, you two." Blake said, placing her hands inside of her black hoodie.

"Hey Blake. What do you think of the house?" Carly says as _Purple Rain_ by Prince played on the nearby radio.

"I really love it!" Blake said happily. "It so big, like a huge castle. Jade was expecting a fucked up apartment with wall paper peeling off and rats as well."

"That's more towards Paleto Bay as well as East LS." Johnny says.

Blake giggled at Johnny's statement.

"Alrighty Darlin, time to prop that leg up." Johnny says before helping Carly prop her leg up… and the power unexpectedly cut out.

"Aw, fuck!" Carly muttered, her hand on her SNS Pistol.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, before having her left hand behind her back and pulled out her combat pistol.

Carly pulled herself up after hearing something break and used one crutch to hobble into the hallway, seeing the shadowy figure nearby.

"Smile, you son of a bitch!" Carly growled before pulling the trigger, Ethan screaming as he barely dodged the bullet and fell down the staircase as Blake and Johnny ran to Carly, Blake turning the flashlight on and seeing Ethan.

"Who the hella are you?" Blake asked.

"Sissy?!" Ethan asks, blinking in shock. "Is that really you?!"

"I don't know you…" Blake replied. "What the hella's a Sissy?"

"Blake… you really don't remember me…" Ethan says, standing up.

"Sissy was his nickname for you… his little sister…" Carly says, about to pull the trigger again. "But that Ethan is long gone!"

Blake aimed her combat pistol at him along with Carly.

"This stops now… fuck off Ethan!" Johnny said through gritted teeth, his left arm securing around Carly's back when her right knee started to tremble.

"May I do the honors, C Jadey?" Blake asked, still aiming her pistol at him.

Ethan ran as Blake shot at him and out of the house, being run into by a black Obey Tailgater.

"You don't see me driving here?!" Michael exclaimed before pulling into the driveway and walking into the house. "Carly, Blake, why is it dark in here and why the weapons?!"

"You don't know me like this, Uncle Michael…" Blake muttered, still having her pistol in her hand.

"Put the safety back on." Johnny said quietly, rubbing Carly's shoulder and her doing so, Blake also switching the safety on.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Two nights ago…**_

" _Hey, don't toss me like a ragdoll!" Carly said with a slight squeak after Ethan tossed her onto the bed and closed the door._

" _Not my fault you're a lightweight, Violet." Ethan says, Carly turning confused. "What's wrong?"_

" _The only ones who called me that… I haven't seen them in a long time. What was in that drink? I feel weird." Carly says, Ethan subtly locking the door… but not subtle enough as Carly heard the click. "Okay, not funny. Unlock that door."_

 _But Ethan's smile turned malicious and it made Carly's heart stop as she realised he wasn't joking._

" _I don't like this!" Carly says, trying to run but Ethan pinned her against the wall and clamped his hand over her mouth, Carly's violet eyes widening in terror. "Let go!"_

 _Carly started to struggle but Ethan easily overpowered her, being a foot taller and much heavier than the 5ft tall sophomore._

 _The screaming and yelling startled both Lunch and Max._

" _Maxie, where's Carly?!" Lunch asks._

" _I don't know…" Max says, starting to panic…_

Carly distracted herself with old photos, Blake looking at one of them… in it were her, Carly and a tall brunette that resembled Trevor.

"Who's she?" Blake asked pointing to the girl.

"That's Ashley… after the bank job, I ran to the caravan to tell her that he was gone… she flipped and held a knife to my throat." Carly says.

Outside, Tommy LaFort and Scott Millerson were stood on the roof of Trent DiLaunter's van, looking at the two girls.

"Tommy, do you see her?!" Trent asks.

"Yep… hey, shoo!" Tommy says, trying to kick Max away and she responded by punching his knee, causing him to fall. "Ow, fuck!"

Carly's and Blake's heads snapped up and Carly looked through her rifle scope.

"Fuck! The LS Hunterz!" Carly mutters.

"The LS Hunterz?!" Blake asked.

"Ran into them once, their boss Ashley Bryan nearly broke my left arm!" Carly says.

"Well, they seem like trouble." Blake said, before pulling her Combat Pistol to check how many bullets she had left.

Carly lowered the rifle a bit and fired, Trent screaming as he felt a bullet hit his shoulder.

"You earned that one, you fucking scammer!" Carly shouts.

"I have five left." Blake said, before aiming as well.

"Get in the van!" Trent shouts, Scott and Tommy jumping in and Trent speeding off.

"See?! This is why I hate tiny people!" Tommy shouts.

"Evil little sons of bitches." Scott mutters.

"Hey! If Paul heard you talking like that you would be running for your lives." Trent says.

"Get to the car, we're tailing them!" Carly says, her and Blake exiting the house and leaving in Michael's Tailgater… they found the van, Blake hitting the brakes when they saw the van outside the LS Hunterz clubhouse and Johnny behind the Tailgater on his Hexer.

"Wait, how many kids?!" Ashley asks, spitting her beer out after Sam told her there were six other Philips kids.

"Seven… and with you, eight." Sam says as Trent ran in screaming.

"She shot me!" Trent yells, revealing the bullet wound.

"Clint! Get down here, Trent has been shot!" Ashley yells, Clint running down the stairs.

"This is fucked up!" Carly says as Blake and Johnny helped her out of the car and Ashley stormed outside, Carly's eyes widening.

The last time she had seen Ashley, it was through hazy eyes because she had been pepper sprayed… but now she saw clearly.

"Ashley Allison Philips…" Carly says, Ashley looking at her, Blake and Johnny.

"Carly Jade whatever your fake last name is." Ashley says.

"De Santa… and-" Carly says.

"Just where do your guys get off spying on us?!" Blake yelled, Ashley seeing the strong resemblance to Macey.

"It's not spying it making sure I got the right person." Ashley says.

"To kill?! I didn't have jack shit to do with Trevor fucking off and you know it!" Carly says, Ashley seeing her injuries and shouting at Clint, who walked outside.

"Yeah… I treated her two nights ago, party got out of control and then she got ran into by a car after she left the house." Clint says.

"Who the fuck ran you over?" Ashley asks.

"That's none of yo' business!" Blake yelled.

"Whatever. I'll just go and look myself." Ashley says before leaving.

"Um… FYI if you know anything about the bank job that Ash doesn't know, be careful about what you say. Say one wrong thing and all hell will break loose." Clint says.

"Uh… okay then.." Blake said slowly.

"This is just a- hey, what the hell?! Put me back on the ground!" Carly says, the last part as Johnny picked her up into his arms.

"Is he always like this?" Blake asks.

"A bit overprotective." Carly says.

"I wish I have someone like that." Blake said.

"Protectiveness is a good thing. Come on in." Clint says, letting them into the clubhouse and Trent screaming and trying to hide.

"We heard you, fucking scaredy cat." Blake said, looking at Trent.

"He still owes me $10 from a year ago!" Carly says.

"You have no proof that it happened. Plus you're not getting it back since you shot me." Trent says.

"Give her back her money, she's beaten up!" Marcus says after walking downstairs.

"She frigging shot me!" Trent yells.

"You want another bullet?" Blake asked, aiming her combat pistol at Trent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There still some guys upstairs and they'll think we're being attacked." Scott says.

"Hey, I been through worse. Fighting an abusive mother, being an ex-gang member and all that shit." Blake explained, still holding her gun.

"No seriously I wouldn't do it. They will think The Ballas are here for round-" Scott says before quickly counting on his fingers. "8." He finishes.

"Everyone just calm your asses down!" Johnny says.

"Yeah, we just didn't like being spied on." Carly says, Marcus glaring at Scott, Tommy and Trent.

"Yeah, what if my tater tots were showing?" Blake said, while looking down at her small breasts before looking back up.

"Um… we didn't quite think that through." Trent says.

"You wanna see them?" Blake asked.

Sam let out a sharp whistling sound, shutting them up.

"Good one, Sam." Carly says, finally remembering her name.

"Sam?" Blake said, confused.

"One of Trevor's kids, was dropped off at his place two years ago." Sam says.

"Uh…" Blake said, still confused rubbing the back of her neck and look at Carly.

"Maybe drinking might help a little." Scott says.

"Yeah. That's what I need. I haven't drank since I left my home." Blake said, with a smile.

Carly turned him down, remembering the last time a drink was in her hand that she didn't make.

"Ever had moonshine before?" Scott asks.

"What's that?" Blake asked. "Do you have beer or something?"

"Oh yeah we do. But trust me this stuff will bring the edge off." Scott says before heading over to bar and pulling a jar out from under it. He poured the moonshine into a glass before offering it to Blake.

Blake looked at the glass in her hand, before she taken the first big gulp of it.

"How is it?" Carly asks, Blake nearly choking before swallowing it.

"It tastes odd… but I'm getting used to it." Blake said, before smacking her lips.

Carly sipped some of it… before gagging.

"Yeah you'll get used to it but just don't drink too much in one go." Scott says.

"Fuck, that reminds me of the one Lester used to make!" Carly says, remembering the strong scent.

Blake taken another sip, before she held the moonshine inside of her mouth. She looked wide-eyed as she didn't swallow it.

"Blake?" Johnny says, Blake spitting it into a bucket.

"Man, what the fuck is this?!" Blake asked spitting it out. "This is some foul shit I ever tasted!"

"See Scott?! I told you to mix it better!" Tommy says.

"If Jade was here tasting it, she would drink it though." Blake said, before wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

"Batch must have gone out. I usually mix them quite well." Scott says.

"Where is-" Carly starts to ask before they saw Ashley return with Jade.

"For fuck's sake, lady, what the hell?!" Jade exclaimed, Ashley letting her go.

"How in the hella did you find our friend?" Blake asked walking towards Ashley.

"Outside of some house in the hills, ended up tailing her to Madrazo's." Ashley says.

"Please tell me you didn't piss off his goons." Carly says.

But at that moment, chaos erupted… everyone ducked as bullets shattered the windows, Johnny hiding Carly behind the bar and Sam, Blake and Jade using a table as a shield.

"It's a war they want! Then they are getting one!" Ashley yells, the Hunterz all grabbing guns and taking cover.

"Blake!" Carly shouts, sliding a Micro SMG to her.

"I got it!" Blake announced, holding it. "Here Jade."

She gave her Combat Pistol to Jade, as she nodded.

"Fire!" Derek yelled, everyone firing their weapons.

Amethyst screamed as a bullet went past her and hit Javier in the shoulder.

"Javi!" Amethyst yelled.

"Get out of here, kid!" Javier shouted, forcing Amethyst to run with him as the others fell dead.

"Is it over, boss?!" Tommy asked, Ashley looking outside.

"All clear." Ashley says after walking back in, Johnny helping Carly up and checking her over for wounds.

"I'm okay, Johnny." Carly says as they hugged.

"Yo, I nearly wet my pants, hipster." Jade said, before Blake rolled her eyes.

"Call me hipster again, and you will truly wet your pants." Blake growled, aiming the Micro SMG at Jade's face.

"Whoa, chill, B." Jade said.

"Fuck the Madrazo empire, I say we take it down brick by fucking brick!" Carly says, the Hunterz cheering at that.

"Hell yeah! Let's strike back!" Everyone shouted.


End file.
